CSI Youngsta's
by Sara and gabriella
Summary: i thought i could go ahead & make a story where Nick and Sara were twins...and maybe n later chps there'll b gsr! hehehe...ne way there's more inside 2 explain...lol...well hope ya like reviews r appreciated...
1. Chapter 1

Csi youngstas chp 1

Sara's a/n: ok just so u no...this story was already posted b4...not this part...but its a different part that will b n the story n the next couple chapters or w/e...ummm...just wanted 2 say thnks 2 loco 4 letting us use his story since he's not gonna b going on w/it ne more...& well just thought i should let every1 no that there will b a part n the story that is not mine...& that loco let me use...ne way on w/the story hope you guys like it...

sara

* * *

"Mommy, can we watch some TV?" A five year old Nick asked his mom.

"Sure thing, hun, make sure you guys don't watch anything your not suppose to watch." Laura Sidle-Stokes told her kids.

"Okay mommy, we won't." Nick said as he and his twin sister walked into the family room to watch TV. A half hour later Nick's sister Sara, told Nick what show she wanted to watch next.

"Nicky, I want to watch the Big Comfy Couch." Five year old Sara told her brother.

"No Sara, we're going to watch what I want to watch not you. We're going to watch Bob the Builder!" Nick told his sister.

"Please Nicky? I want to watch my show not yours."

"NO Sara! I don't want to watch your stupid show; we're watching what I want to watch.

"You're mean," Sara said as she barely hit her brother.

"Go away, who cares what you want to watch." Nick said as he pushed his sister on the floor hard enough to make her cry, then he turned back to his show he was watching. I'm telling mommy, that you're being mean." Sara as she went to find her mom with tears running down her cheeks.

A few minutes later Sara found her mom, upstairs in the laundry room.

"Mommy?" Sara asked through tears as she spotted her mom.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Laura asked her fiver year old daughter.

"Nicky pushed me on the floor and he wouldn't let me watch what I wanted to watch." Sara told her mom as she choked back some tears.

"Oh baby, come on lets go have a talk with your brother." Laura said as she took her daughter's hand and walked down stairs into the living room.

"Nicholas Zacharia Stokes, why did you push your sister?" Laura asked her five year old son.

"Because she wouldn't let me finish watching my shows, so that's why I pushed her." Nick told his mom.

"Nicholas, you know the rules, every half hour it's someone else's turn to watch their shows, and you already watched your half hour show. So Sara gets to watch a show she wants to watch. Now, I want you to go do something, your not aloud to watch anymore TV today." Laura told her son.

"Okay," Nick said as he got up to walk out of the room.

"Hey, you forgot to tell your sister something."

"Oh yea, I'm sorry Sara," Nick told his sister, and then headed upstairs to his room.

"Okay, Sara you can watch your show's now." Laura told her daughter as she handed her the remote.

"Thanks mommy." Sara told her mom as she dried her eyes with the back of her hands.

"No problem sweetheart." Laura said as she kissed the top of her head then walked out to finish the laundry.

"A couple hours later Tyler Stokes walked through the door and announced that he was home. Sara heard her dad come in and ran up to him.

"Daddy, daddy, your home," Sara said excitedly as she ran into her dad's open arms.

"Hey princess, how's my baby girl?" Tyler asked his 5 year old daughter.

"Fine," Sara told her dad.

"That's good so were you good for mommy?" Tyler asked her.

"Yea," Sara answered her dad.

"That's my girl, let's go find mommy, and see what she's up to." Tyler said as he carried his daughter upstairs in search of Laura.

"Mommy's upstairs cleaning." Sara told her dad matter of factly.

"Oh she is, is she?"

"Yup," Sara told her dad, then she saw her mom then called for her, "mommy, daddy's home."

"I can see that sweetie," Laura told her daughter as she approached them.

"Hey, Sara why don't you go do something while me and mommy talk ok?" Tyler told his daughter as he put her down and bent down towards her level.

"Okay, daddy," Sara told her dad as she went downstairs to go do something.

"So how were the kids?" Tyler asked his wife.

"They were good, except for Nick."

"What did Nick do?"

"He pushed Sara down, said she was bugging him about wanting to watch her show, and Nick told her to leave him alone so he pushed her."

"It was probly her turn to watch her show right?"

"Yea, it was, I told him that, and said that he wasn't going to watch anymore TV today for what he did to Sara."

"Okay, I was planning on taking the kids to the park, but looks like that won't happen. I'll probly take Sara to get some ice cream after dinner."

"Okay, that'll be fine, she'll like that."

"Yea, that's why I'm going to do that, I'll ask her after dinner."

"That's fine, what are we going to do for dinner?"

"I was thinking, how about, we have spaghetti tonight, it's been awhile."

"Alright, I'll get it started in a few minutes after I get this load done."

"Okay, I'm going to go hop in the shower."

**Dinner time…**

"Nick, Sara, its time for dinner, I want you two to go wash your hands." Laura told her kids.

"Okay mommy," Both kids said as they both ran to the bathroom to wash their hands. After they washed their hands they went to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Later, after dinner Tyler called his daughter into the living room, "Hey Sara, can you come here?"

"Yea daddy?" Sara asked her dad when she came into the living room.

"How would you like to go get some ice cream?" Tyler asked his daughter.

"Ya!" Sara answered her dad excitedly.

"Okay, why don't you go put your sox and shoes on, alright?"

"Okay."

A few minutes later Tyler and his daughter left to get some ice cream. Nick came downstairs and found his mom in the living room and walked up to her and asked a question.

"Mommy, where did daddy and Sara go?" Nick asked his mom.

"Well, since you missed behaved today your dad was going to take you and your sister to the park, but since you pushed your sister and didn't let her watch her own show, so he took her to get some ice cream." Laura told her son.

"Oh, okay, can I go outside and play?"

"Yea, just until your dad and your sister comes back."

"Okay mommy."

A half hour later Tyler walked through the door carrying his sleeping daughter who fell asleep on the way home. Laura walked up to them.

"Hey, I take it she fell asleep on the way home?" Laura asked her husband.

"Yea, she did, I'm gonna go put her to bed." Tyler told his wife.

"I'll go put her to bed for ya, so why don't you go relax for a bit or whatever, also Nicks outside, I told him to come in when you and Sara came back." Laura told him as she reached for her daughter before going to put her in bed.

Tyler went outside to tell Nick that it was time for him to come in and get ready for bed.

"Hey Nick, its time to come in."

"Coming daddy," Nick said to his dad as he was running to the house.

"I want you to go get read for bed, then me or mommy will come tuck you in ok?"

"Okay, what about Sara does she have to go to bed to?"

"She's already in bed, so you have to go get read, and then you have to go to bed."

"Okay."

"Nick went upstairs to get ready for bed; Tyler told Laura that he was going to get change then go to bed early. After Laura made sure Nick was in bed, she checked on Sara to make sure she was ok, then she went o bed and changed her clothes then got in bed with her husband.

tbc...

* * *

A/n: also i 4 got 2 mention ealier that reviews r greatly appreciated like always & those who review will get COOKIES!!!!!!!!

sara


	2. Chapter 2

**Csi youngstas chp 2**

**One year later…**

"Sara, Nick, its time to go." Laura told her children so they wouldn't miss the bus.

"We're coming mom." Nick said as he was going down the stairs with his twin sister rite behind him.

"Did you guys brush your teeth?" Laura asked them.

"Yes," Both kids said.

"Got your homework, and is it done?"

"Yes."

"Okay good, why don't you guys go ahead and go outside the bus should be here shortly."

"Okay, by mommy." The kids said as they headed outside to go wait for the bus.

"Bye guys, have fun at school."

After Laura made sure the kids got on the bus okay, she went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for work. About four o'clock the kids came home from school, and they could hear their parents fighting upstairs in their parent's room.

"Nicky, what's going on?" Sara asked her twin brother in a scared voice.

"I don't know, let's go into the kitchen and work on our homework, maybe it will pass and they'll stop fighting." Nick told his sister.

"Yea, maybe you're right," Sara said as she sat down at the table and go her homework out.

A few minutes later Tyler came downstairs with a suitcase in his hand. When the kids heard their parents come down stairs Sara went up to her dad and asked him where he was going.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Sara asked her dad.

"Well sweetheart, I'm going to be going away for awhile."

"But, where are you going daddy?"

"Well, I won't be here for awhile actually for a long while, hey, how about I take you and your brother out for ice cream and take you guys to the park, how does that sound would you like that?"

"Yea, but who's going to tuck me in, you always do that, I don't want anyone else to, I want you to daddy."

"I know princess, but mommy's going to have to do that. I know you don't want mommy to but your going to have let her, I'm not going to be here any longer."

"Tyler you need to hurry it up."

"Daddy, don't go please? Please daddy stay here I don't want you to go, I promise I'll be good if you don't leave, please daddy stay?" Sara told her dad as she clung to him with tears running down her face.

"Sweetheart, I can't ok, I would love to stay here but I can't." Tyler told his sobbing daughter, he turned and faced Nick, and said, "Hey buddy, come here."

Nick was hesitant, and after deciding he ran to his father and said, "Daddy, do you have to go?"

"Yea, Nick I do, but I promise I'll come and visit with you guys. Listen, Nick I'm making you the man of the house. So I want you to do is watch out for your sister and your mom, ok? Can you do that?"

"Yes sir."

"That's my boy, ok guys I have to go I'll pick you up from school, ok?"

"Okay daddy." Nick said to his dad as he gave him one more hug.

"Sara hun, you ok?" Tyler asked his daughter.

"I don't want you to go." Sara told her dad as tears were flowing down her face.

"Come on guys say good bye to daddy." Laura told her kids.

"Bye daddy." Both kids said sadly.

As soon as Tyler reached his car he heard his daughter run out the door calling for him.

"Daddy don't go, please, I want you to stay!" Sara told her dad as she was crying.

"I can't princess, I have to go." Tyler said as he was getting in the car.

"Then can I come with you?"

"I'm afraid not, you have to stay with your mom and your brother, now why don't you go back into the house with your mom."

"NOOO, I want to go with you." Sara screamed at her dad with tears coming down faster.

"Laura comes get your daughter so I can get out of here." Tyler called for his soon to be ex-wife.

"Come on hun, let's let daddy leave." Laura said to her daughter as she tried to lead Sara into the house.

"NOOO, I want to go with daddy, let me go with daddy, please?" Sara told her mom as she was trying to escape her mom.

"Say goodbye to your dad hun," Laura told her daughter.

"Bye daddy."

"Bye baby girl, be good for your mom, and I'll see you and your brother after school okay?"

"Okay daddy, I love you."

"Love you to baby girl." Tyler told his daughter, and then he drove off and left his family.

A few minutes later after they watched Tyler drive away; Laura turned to her tearful daughter, and picked her up, and went into the house.

"Why don't you two go put your book bags up, alright?" Laura told her kids after she set her daughter down on the floor.

"Okay," Both kids said, and went to go put their stuff up like their mom asked them to.

After they put their stuff up, they came back down stairs, and went to the kitchen to find their mom.

"Hey guys, what do you want to have for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry." Nick said as he sat down at the table next to Sara.

"I'm not hungry either." Sara replied.

A few minutes of quietness, Sara woke up and asked her mom a question. "Mommy?"

"Yea sweetheart," Laura answered her daughter.

"Why did daddy leave?" Sara asked her mom, and Nick spoke up a few seconds later.

"Yea, why did daddy leave?"

"Alright, you guys come with me." Laura told them as she led them into the living room. When they sat down on the couch, Laura continued, "Alright, the reason why daddy left was because he was seeing another kid's mommy."

"Doesn't daddy love us anymore?" The seven year old girl asked her mom.

"Hunny, daddy loves you guys very much, and don't think he doesn't because he loves you two very much." Laura said as she was trying to reassure her kids.

**The Next day…**

"You guys ready?" Laura asked her kids as they were waiting for the bus.

"Yea, mommy," Sara asked her mom.

"Yea, sweetheart," Laura answered her daughter.

"Is daddy still going to pick us up after school?" Sara asked her mom.

"As far as I know, your dad will be picking you guys up after school." Laura assured her daughter.

Both kids said goodbye to their mom, and walked outside to get on the bus. After watching her kids get on the bus, Laura walked upstairs to get ready for work, hoping her soon to be ex-husband would stick to his promise and pick the kids up after school.

**After school outside…**

"Are you kids looking for someone?" A teacher asked the kids.

"Yea, we're waiting for our dad, he's suppose to be picking us up." Nick said as he looked around looking for their dad's car.

"How 'bout I stay with you two until your dad shows up ok?" The teacher asked them.

"Yea, that's fine." Nick answered for the both of them.

tbc...

* * *

hoped ya like the chp...reviews appreciated & there will b cookies 4 those who review...

sara


	3. Chapter 3

Csi youngstas chp 3

**10 mins later… **

"Nicky, shouldn't daddy be here by now?" Sara asked her brother with a sad look on her face hoping that her daddy would have been there by now to take them to the park like he promised.

"I don't know," Nick answered his sister with the same look on his face.

"Hey, how 'bout we go inside and call your mom to have her come pick you guys up ok?" The teacher asked the kids.

"Yea, ok." Nick said as he turned around to face the building while tugging on his sister to do the same and walk into the building.

"No, daddy should be here, he promised me he would take us to the park. If mommy comes, then she's going to be mad at daddy because he didn't show up." Sara said with tears running down her face.

"Oh sweetheart, it's going to be ok, I'm sure your daddy got held up with something or had an appointment, I'm sure your mom won't get mad." The teacher said trying to calm the little girl down.

"Yea, Sara, daddy, could have been busy," Nick told his sister, and then he turned to the teacher, "Can we go call our mom?"

"Yea, come on, let's go to the office and call your mom." The teacher said and let the kids back into the school to call their mom.

**In the office… **

"Hi, is a Mrs. Stokes there?" The teacher asked into the phone.

_"This is her," _ Laura said into the phone.

"Hi, this is Ms. Metcalf, and I have your children over here at the school, I guess your husband forgot to pick the kids up?" Ms. Metcalf asked her.

_"I knew he would do this to them, I'm sorry, but we're in the process of getting a divorce, and he was suppose to pick his kids up, and get them ice cream then go to the park. I'll be there shortly, I'm sorry about this Ms. Metcalf." _ Laura apologized to her.

"Nah, its ok, the kids will b here waiting for you in the office, I'll be staying with them if that's ok?" Ms. Metcalf asked her.

_"Yea that's fine, again I'm really sorry about this." _Laura said into the phone.

"Its ok, really, I'll see ya when you get here Mrs. Stokes." Ms. Metcalf told her.

_"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen." _Laura said.

"Okay bye." Ms. Metcalf said into the phone and hung up and turned to the two first graders sitting on the chairs in the office.

"Okay, your mom is on here way here, so if you guys have any homework you could work on, then you can do that while you wait for your mom." Ms. Metcalf suggested.

"Ms. Metcalf?" Sara asked her.

"Yea hun," Ms. Metcalf answered her.

"Did my mommy sound mad?" Sara asked her innocently.

"Sweetheart, I don't really think it matters, all that matters is that your mom is on her way to come pick you and your brother up ok?" Ms. Metcalf told her while bending down to her level.

"Okay," Sara told her while looking down.

"Hey Sara, do you want to play tic-tac-toe?" Nick asked his sister.

"Yea, sure," Sara answered her brother.

Nick got some paper out, and both kids were playing tic-tac-toe. About fifteen minutes later Laura showed up at the school and went into the office.

"Mommy!" Sara said as she ran up to her mom.

"Hey baby girl." Laura said as she gave her daughter a hug. Then she turned to the teacher, "Thanks for watching my kids, and I'm sorry about that their dad should have been here to pick them up, but looks like he forgot." Laura said as she picked her daughter up.

"Yea, its no problem, they were just playing a game, weren't ya?" Ms. Metcalf asked the kids.

"Yea, I beat Nicky twice." Sara said excitedly.

"You did?" Laura asked her mom.

"Yup," Sara answered her mom.

"Well are you guys ready to go?" Laura asked her kids.

"Yea, we're ready." Nick said as he got up and picked up his and his sister's book bag and gave his sister's to their mom.

"Alright, let's go." Laura said as she took the kids out to the car.

"Mommy?" Sara asked her mom while her mom carried her out to the car.

"Yea sweetheart," Laura answered her daughter.

"Why didn't daddy pick us up like he said he would?" Sara asked as she climbed into the car.

"I don't know hun, when we get home; you can call your dad up and ask him ok?" Laura said after making sure her two kids were buckled up.

"Okay." Sara said.

After everyone was buckled up Laura drove away from the school and to their house. About fifteen minutes later Laura pulled up into the drive way and pulled into the garage, and told her kids to take their things up to their room, and if they had homework to go to the kitchen table and work on their homework.

"Okay, I want you two to go put your things in your room, if you have any homework, then I want you to go to the kitchen table and get your homework done, alright?" Laura asked her kids.

"Yea, mommy can I call daddy now?" Sara asked her mom when they were in the house.

"Do you have any homework?" Laura asked her daughter.

"No, I got it done at school."

"Okay, why don't you go put your book bag up, and we'll call daddy ok?"

"Okay," Sara said as she went to put her book bag up in her room.

When Sara took her stuff up stairs Laura turned to her son to see if he had any homework. "Hey Nick, do you have any homework?"

"No, I already got it done." Nick told his mom.

A few minutes later Sara came back down stairs and found her mom in the kitchen.

"Mommy, can I call daddy now?" Sara asked reminding her mom about the phone call.

"Oh yea, come on lets call daddy." Laura said as she picked up the cordless phone. Laura dialed her soon to be ex-husband, and on the first ring she gave the phone to her daughter. "Here you go hun, the phone is already ringing, ok?"

"Okay." Sara said then waited for her dad to pick up. On the third ring Tyler picked up, "Hello?"

"Daddy?" Sara asked into the phone.

"Sara, is that you?" Tyler asked his daughter.

"Yea," Sara answered her dad.

"Hey baby girl, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, daddy, why didn't you pick us up?" Sara asked her dad.

"Oh, sweetheart, listen, I lost track of time, I'm really sorry princess. Hey let me talk to mommy for a bit ok?"

"Okay," Sara said sadly then turned to her mom, "Mommy, daddy wants to talk to you."

"Okay, why don't you go in the other room, alright?" Laura told her daughter.

"Alright," Sara said then left the room so her mom could talk to her dad.

"Okay Tyler, where in the heck were you? The kids were looking forward to spending time with you, and you go and blow them off?" Laura asked Tyler angrily.

"No, Laura, listen, ok, just listen, I lost track of time, and I didn't mean to break their hearts, or break my promise. I was actually looking forward with hanging out with my kids!" Tyler told his soon to be ex-wife.

* * *

hope ya guys like the chp reviews r greatly appreciated.

sara


	4. Chapter 4

Csi youngstas chp 4

"Just to let you know, I already got the divorce papers from my lawyer, and you just need to sign them. You'll be able to see the kids every other weekend, and on every other holiday, and you can see them on their birthday."

"Fine, but I at least want to keep one kid."

"Which one do you want, and I'll talk it over with the kids."

"Alright, I want to keep Nick."

"I'll go get him so you can tell him, you know, your daughter is going to be mad at you, and possibly hate you. She adores you Tyler."

"I know that Laura and I already made my decision I'm keeping Nick, you can have Sara, and I'll keep Nick."

"You know, we shouldn't really split the kids up Tyler."

"I know we shouldn't but, I at least want to keep Nick that's all I'm asking."

"Fine, I'm not going to argue with you about it…you can have Nick, but you can tell him, and if you want you can tell your daughter who is going to be mad and angry with you."

"That's fine, that's all I want is to keep Nick, and I'll make it up to Sara. I'll tell her what's going on or if you want to do that then you can."

"No, I want her to hear it come out of your mouth so you can tell her, and I'll just be there for her when she needs me or if she doesn't want to talk to you any more because she'll be upset, so hold on and I'll get Nick on the phone for you."

"Alright."

Laura walked into the living room to see her son watching TV and called for him, "Nick your dad wants to talk to you."

"Okay, coming mommy."

A few minutes later Nick got on the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Tyler asked his son.

"I'm doing ok." Nick replied to his dad.

"Hey I want to tell you something ok?"

"Okay."

"Now listen here, your mom and I are getting a divorce, and I told your mom that I'm going to keep you, but your mom is going to keep your sister. So after everything is finalized, you'll be living with me."

"Why can't I stay here with mommy, and Sara?"

"Because I'm going to keep you, so your mom is keeping your sister, and that's just the way it's going to be alright?"

"Okay, but will I still get to see mommy and Sara?"

"Yea, you will but, your going to be living with me after everything is done with and finalized ok?"

"Okay."

"Good, now can you put your sister on the phone for me?"

"Yea, hold on."

"Okay." Nick said and called for his sister, "Sara daddy wants to talk to you."

"Okay I'm coming."

"She's coming dad." Nick told his dad. A few minutes later Sara was on the phone.

"Hello daddy?"

"Hey baby girl, how's my angel doing?" Tyler asked his daughter.

"I'm doing good."

"That's good; ok I have something to tell you ok?"

"Okay."

"Well, your mommy went and got some papers that I have to sign, and it's for a divorce, you know what that is right?"

"Yea, it's when a mommy or daddy lives separately, one of my friends' parents is divorced, and she lives with her mommy, and she sees her daddy on the weekends."

"Yea, its like that, now listen ok, me and mommy already talked about it, and I'm going to be keeping your brother after all the papers are signed and finalized and you'll be living with mommy."

"Why can't I live with you?" Sara asked her dad with tears in her eyes.

"Because sweetheart, you have to stay with mommy, and Nicky is going to be living with me." Tyler told her feeling bad for making his daughter upset.

"But daddy, I want to live with you." Sara told her dad as tears were coming down her cheeks.

"I no princess, but you can't, you'll still get to see me and your brother, but I already chose your brother, so he'll be living with me, you have to stay with your mom."

"Daddy, I want to go live with you, I don't want to live here, I want to stay with you." Sara said to her dad as she was choking back some tears.

"I know baby girl, but you can't ok?"

"I don't want to talk to you any more!" Sara told her dad as she threw down the phone and ran upstairs to her room with tears running down her face.

Laura went and picked up the phone, and started talking to Tyler.

"See what I told you, she got upset and now she's mad at you, I better go check on her to make sure she doesn't hurt her self, hope your happy Tyler." Laura told him as she hung up the phone on him and went to go check on her daughter. She got up to Sara's room and knocked on her room, and walked in.

"Hey sweetie, you ok?" Laura asked her as she sat on her daughter's bed and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"No, I want to live with daddy, and I can't, and I won't get to see Nicky any more." Sara told her mom as she laid there crying her eyes out.

"Baby, listen, you'll still get to see your brother, and you can still see your dad." Laura tried telling her as she was calming her daughter down.

"Yea, but it won't be the same any more. I want it to be like it used to be. Why did daddy move out anyway?"

"Because sweetheart, I already told you, he was seeing some other kids' mommy, and now he can't live here because of what daddy did. I know it won't be the same, I know its not fair, but we all can't get what we want."

"I know, mommy, I'm sorry for throwing the phone on the floor, I didn't mean to."

"Its ok hun, I know you didn't mean to its ok, to get mad every once in a while. Do you want to be left alone for a while?"

"Yea."

"Okay, if you need any thing then come and get me ok?"

"Okay mommy."

Laura got up and left her daughter alone in her bedroom and walked back downstairs to check on Nick to see if he was ok.

"Nicky, hun, you ok?"

"Yea, I'm ok. Mommy, why do I have to go live with daddy?"

"Well hun, your daddy wants you to go live with him, so that's what's going to happen ok? You'll still be able to come over and visit whenever or you can call."

"I know, but I don't want to leave, I don't want to leave my sister either."

"I know you don't but hunny, your dad wants you to go live with him ok?"

"Okay, I'm gonna go up to my room now."

"Okay, I'll call you guys down for dinner when its ready ok?"

"Okay."

Nick went upstairs to his sister's room to see if she was ok, and after checking on his sister he went to his room until it was time for dinner. After dinner was over a half hour later, both kids went to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for bed, and they were able to watch TV before it was time to go to bed. When their show was over their mom sent them to bed and said goodnight to them after tucking them both in bed. Both kids fell to sleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows exhausted from the day, and talking to their dad on the phone. After Laura doubled checked on the kids she got ready and got in bed herself and she also fell asleep quickly from the exhausting day.

tbc...

* * *

A/n: well here's another fulfilled chapter...hoped ya liked it reviews r greatly appreciated...i am currently working on chp 5 rite now as im typing...soo hopefully it'll b put up sometime tonite..ne way well hoped ya liked it..

sara


	5. Chapter 5

Csi youngstas chp 5

a/n: ok this is the part of the story that is not exactly mine but after the part Nick and Sara go outside is mine but from here 2 then is not mine it all goes 2 loco ne way hope ya like the chpr

* * *

**About 4 years later…**

A 10-year-old Sara Sidle was unpacking her boxes in her new room. She just moved form New Jersey, to live with her grandparents, who live in Las Vegas. Sara's mom couldn't afford took keep Sara anymore, the taxes were starting to build up and she just couldn't afford to keep a child. Sara was happy and sad at the same time to move to Vegas, well she was obviously sad to move away from her mother, but she got to see her long lost twin brother, Nick, who lived in Texas with their dad who couldn't keep him anymore because his girlfriend didn't want Nick around the house, she said "Nick is a rude and hyperactive child that needs to learn some manners". So they sent Nick to live with their grandparents too. Nick seemed to be a lot like her they had similar likes and dislikes. But there was one big difference between them both, Sara was the shy girl afraid to raise her voice and she behaved, while Nick on the other hand was active, talkative and hyper.

Suddenly Nick came running into the room.

"Hey! What's up?" Nick yelled while running into Sara's new room.

"Holy Ravioli! You scared me!" Sara replied and feeling her heart slow down from the scare from Nick.

"Holy Ravioli?"

"Yeah it just came into my head" Sara said.

"Well anyway do you want to meet the kids on the street? I had seen some across the street playing tag."

"Nick we are suppose to finish packing, we can't go play now"

"Who cares I'm sure Gram and Pop won't mind if we ask them, I mean come on we are kids we are suppose to play aren't we?"

"Well...ok fine but if there are no girls across the street I'm coming back here to unpack"

"GREAT!!!" Nick yelled and took Sara's hand and ran down the stairs.

"Nick your going to pull my arm off! Slow down we have all day" Sara told him trying to yank her arm free. Nick let her arm go and they walked to find Gram and Pop. They found Gram in the kitchen starting dinner.

"Hey Gram can we go across the street to meet the kids?" Nick asked

"Hmm if I am asked politely I'll let u guy's go." she responded.

"Oh yea right, Can Sara and I please go meet the kids next door?"

"Yes you may"

"YAY!!!" Nick yelled while running out the front door to meet the new kids.

Sara followed him, not sure if she would want to meet new kids. What if they are mean and don't like me? She thought to herself. Oh well I'll just have to wait and see.

A few minutes later Nick and Sara were outside on their way out to say hi to the kids in the park one of the kids spotted them and ran up to them to say hi.

"Hi, my name is Greg; do you guys want to play with us? We're playing tag." Greg said as he introduced himself to the two kids in front of him.

"Hi Greg, my names is Nick, and this is my twin sister Sara, who's kinda shy right now." Nick said as he pointed to his sister, then he continued, "As for playing I don't care, what about you Sara?"

"That's ok, I'll just watch," Sara said quietly while looking down at the ground.

"Okay, suit yourself," Nick said as he walked with Greg to join the others.

"Hey you guys we have a new member that's going to play with us, his name is Nick, he also has a twin but she's not playing." Greg said as he ran up to the group with Nick following behind him.

"Hey Nick, I'm Warrick and this is Catherine, and Gil, but he goes by Grissom." Warrick said as he introduced him to everyone.

"HI, nice to meet you guys, as you guys know, I'm Nick, and over there on the bench is my twin sister Sara." Nick said as he pointed to where his sister his.

"How's come she's not over here playing with us?" Warrick asked Nick.

"Because she's kind of shy around people, so she decided to stay over there." Nick told them.

"Mind if I go sit and talk to her?" Catherine asked Nick.

"I don't care, but I'm not sure if she'll say more than two words." Nick told her.

"Okay," Catherine said as she walked towards Sara. When she got there she asked if she could have a seat.

"Hi, is this seat taken?"

"Ummm…no, you can sit there." Sara told her softly.

"Thanks, my names Catherine, what's yours?" Catherine asked even though she already knew but to see if she would tell her.

"It's Sara," Sara told her.

"That's a pretty name, so Nick's your brother?"

"Thanks, and yea he's my brother."

"That's cool; hey do you want to go meet the rest of the other kids?" Catherine asked her standing up from the bench.

"Ummm…I don't know, I mean, what if they don't like me?" Sara asked her nervously.

"They'll like you, trust me I don't think the they would be playing with your brother if they didn't like him…so I'm pretty sure they'll play with ya, so do you want to meet them?"

"I-I guess I could I mean what could happen right?"

"Yup, trust me it'll be ok."

"Okay."

Both girls got up and walked over to where the boys were playing tag around the playground and Catherine yelled at them for them to have a time out so she could introduce Sara to them.

"Yea Cath what's up?" Warrick asked her.

"Well, I'm goin' introduce you to someone that was like waaaaaay over there." Catherine said exaggerating as she pointed over at the bench that the girls were just at. "This is Sara, Nick's sister. Sara this is Warrick, Grissom, and Greg." Catherine told her as she pointed to each one.

"Hi." Sara said quietly.

"Hey," They all said then Warrick spoke up, "Do you want to play tag with us?"

"I don't know." Sara said while looking down at the ground

"Awww come on Sara its fun." Greg said trying to get her to play with them.


	6. Chapter 6

Csi youngstas chp 6

A/n: ok just thought i should say is i posted chp 6 and i no its reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllllly short!!...& im sry 4 that..ne way i just wanted 2 say thnks 2 Kayla Louise 4 helping me w/this story u r the best!!!!!!!! well b/sides my sister luv ya Gabby...ne way well hope ya like it & i'll have chp 7 posted 2morrow...sometime...

sara

* * *

"Okay, I guess I'll play." Sara told them after thinking about playing or not.

"Awesome, and by the way your brother's it." Greg said as they went back to playing.

A half hour later, after playing other games they all sat on the steps of the slides they all were talking about random things until Catherine asked Nick and Sara a question. "So where are you guys from?"

"Texas," "New Jersey." They both answered at the same time.

"Okay let me get this straight, Nick your from Texas, and Sara your from New Jersey right?" Catherine asked them.

"Yes," They both answered.

"Why are you guys from two separate states?" Warrick asked.

Nick and Sara looked at each other, then Nick faced Warrick and explained, "Well, short story is our parents divorced when we were six years old. Our dad wanted me to live with him and so, Sara had to live with our mom, and a few months after living with our dad, we moved to Texas, and our mom, and Sara stayed in New Jersey. So since then we haven't seen each other for like four years."

"Wow, so what made you guys come live here in Vegas if you guys lived in two different states?" Greg asked.

"Well, my step mom…well our step mom, thought I was too hyper, which I can be if I wanted to especially if I eat or drink any thing with sugar in it. So my dad sent me here to live with our grandparents." Nick said to them then Sara spoke up.

"My mom sent me here because she couldn't afford to keep me because she was running out of money and the taxes were building up, so she sent me here to live with our grandparents also."

"Wow, well…will you be able to see your parents again?" Catherine asked them.

"I don't know." Nick said. A few minutes later Nick and Sara heard their grandma call them in the house to eat dinner and so they could finish unpacking their boxes of what's left to be packed.

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys later we have to go in." Nick said as he and his sister stood up.

"Okay, hey do you want to meet us here again tomorrow after lunch?" Warrick asked them before they left.

"Yea sure but we'll have to ask before we can come out and play." Nick said.


	7. Chapter 7

Csi youngstas chp 7

a/n: ok guys well here's the next chp hope ya like it...i no its kinda short but its all i had 2 come up w/hopefully i can come up w/more 2morrow during 3rd per. which i hate that class sooo boring..ne way well wut class isnt rite?? lol jk..ne way well i wont bore u ne longer just thought i should tell u is that its posted & up & hope ya like & reviews r greatly appreciated cookies 2 those who do review!!!!!!!

sara

* * *

Both Nick and Sara ran home when their grandma called them in. when they got home they walked into the house took their shoes off and walked into the kitchen.

"I want you kids to go up stairs and wash up. Dinner should be ready soon." Their grandma told them.

"Okay." They both said, then walked upstairs to wash up for dinner.

**Upstairs in the bathroom…**

"So what do you think of the other kids?" Nick asked his sister as he dried his hands.

"Their ok, their nice, and they seem ok to hangout with why, what do you think?" Sara answered her brother.

"Their cool, I'd say we hang out with them tomorrow." Nick said as they walked out of the bathroom.

"I don't' know, I mean we'll have to ask if we can." Sara told him.

"I'm sure we can." Nick said.

As they were walking downstairs they saw their grandpa and gave him a hug.

"Hi grandpa." They said as they gave him a hug.

"Hey, how are my two favorite grandkids?" Their grandpa asked them.

"We're doing ok." Nick said.

"Well that's good, why don't you two kids go ahead and go see if your grandma needs any help with anything ok?" Their grandpa told them.

"Okay." They said then walked down the rest of the stairs and walked into the kitchen to see if their grandma needs any help.

"Grandma, do you need any help?" Sara asked their grandma.

"Actually, yes I do, why don't you two go set up the table in the dining room." Their grandma Emily said to her grandkids.

"Okay." They said, and got the plates, silverware and the cups out, and went to set the table.

**Fifteen minutes later…**

"Nick go tell your grandpa dinners ready." Emily told her grandson.

"Okay." Nick said as he left the dining room and went up stairs to tell his grandpa that dinner was ready.

"So, Sara did you like the kids you and your brother played with today?" Emily asked her granddaughter while they waited for Nick and their grandpa to come back downstairs.

"Yea, they were nice." Sara told her grandma.

"That's good."

"Hey grandma, I have a question for you."

"What's that hun?"

"After dinner can I call my mom?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Okay thanks grandma."

"No problem hun."


	8. Chapter 8

Csi youngstas chp 8

a/n: well here's the next chp hope ya like it...reviews r greatly appreciated & cookies 4 those who review & i'll c wut i can do...

sara

* * *

**After dinner…**

"Sara hunny, you may go use the phone now." Emily told her granddaughter.

"Okay, thanks grandma." Sara told her grandma as she got up and went to go put her dishes in the sink and went to go call her mom.

**In the living room…**

When Sara dialed her mom's home phone and waited till her mo pick up. On the third ring her mom picked up.

"Hello?' Laura asked when she answered.

"Hi mommy," Sara said to her mom.

"Hey Sara, how are you doing?" Laura asked her daughter.

"I'm doing ok, I miss you mommy."

"I miss you too sweetheart, are you be having for you grandparents?"

"Yea, mommy, are you going to come visit like you promised?"

"I don't know hun, I might be able to, but I can't promise anything." Laura told her daughter.

"But mommy, you said you would before I left." Sara told her mom as she tried to hold back her tears.

"I know I did angel but I don't think I'll be able to come out. Maybe for your birthday, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to come visit you hun."

"But mommy, you said you would." Sara told her mom with tears flowing down her face.

"Baby, listen, I have to go, I'll try to call you back alter ok? Also tell your brother I said hi."

"Fine! I don't want to talk to you anymore; I don't want you to call me back, because I don't want to talk to you anymore." Sara told her mom angrily.

"Sara hunny, I know your upset, but I will come out to see you, not exactly sure when, but I will ok?" Laura asked her daughter, while she was trying to calm her down on the phone.

"I got to go mommy, and I don't want to talk to you anymore, you always break your promises, and I don't want to see you either."

"Baby, listen, I'll come out to see you ok?"

"No, you always tell me that you would take me some where fun, and you also told me that you would tae me to see daddy, but you never did because something would always come up, why don't you just say you don't want me because that's what it feels like!" Sara told her mom as she hung up on her.

Sara took the phone and stuck it on the coffee table, then she lay on the couch and just cried until her grandpa Gene came in the living room to ask her what was wrong.

"Sunshine, what's wrong?" Gene asked his granddaughter calling her his nickname that he gave her.

"Mommy said she would come visit but she told me something came up and that she might not be able to come out here, she always made promises, and then she would break them because something came up or didn't have enough money." Sara told her grandpa as she climbed onto his lap, and cried into his chest.

"Sunshine, I'm sure she would come out here, maybe she'll come out here when she's able to." Gene told her as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"She doesn't want to because she knows Nicky's here, and she also told me along time ago that I reminded her of Nicky, and daddy."

"Sunshine, its going to be ok, why don't you go get ready for bed, and maybe you'll feel better in the morning after a goodnights sleep, ok?"

"Yea, ok."

Sara got up, and walked upstairs to get ready for bed. After brushing her teeth, Sara walked back downstairs to say goodnight to her grandparents.

"Goodnight grandpa." Sara said as she gave her grandpa a hug.

"Night Sunshine, I love you." Gene told her as he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Love you too." She replied then went to her grandma, "Goodnight grandma."

"Night sweetheart, love you." Emily told her as she hugged her granddaughter.

"Love you to." Sara also replied to her grandma then walked upstairs to her room.

**Next morning downstairs in the kitchen…**

"Morning grandma and grandpa," Nick said to his grandparents as he sat down at the bar.

"Morning Nick, did you sleep ok?" Emily asked her grandson.

"Yea, what's for breakfast?" Nick asked them.

"I'm making pancakes, you like pancakes right?" Emily asked him.

"Yea, I love pancakes." Nick told her.

"Okay, what about your sister, she likes them to right?" Emily asked.

"Yea, she does."

"Alright, why don't you go wake your sister up and wash up and breakfast should be ready when you two come down here."

"Okay," Nick said as he walked upstairs to his sister's room.


	9. Chapter 9

Csi youngstas chp 9

* * *

Nick went upstairs to wake up his sister, after he woke up his sister; they both walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. Both kids sat down at the table and ate their breakfast quietly.

A few minutes later Gene came into the kitchen and asked his granddaughter how she was doing.

"Hey sunshine how ya doing," Gene asked her as he gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Hi Grandpa, I'm doing ok." Sara answered her grandpa.

"That's good, so you kids have anything planned today?" Gene asked the kids.

"Ummm…the other kids we were playing with were wondering if we could lay with them today after lunch. Nick said.

"That will be fine; you kids can go play with them after lunch." Emily told her grandkids.

**After lunch… **

After lunch Nick ran upstairs to see if his sister was ready to go play with the other kids, "Hey Sar' you ready to go?" Nick asked as he barged into his sister's room.

"Jeeze Nick scare me to death why don't you, and yea I'm almost done to answer your question." Sara told him as she was tying her shoes.

**Couple minutes later… **

"You ready yet?" Nick asked her impatiently.

"Jeeze Nick you are the most impatient person I know, and yes I'm ready." Sara told her brother as she stood up.

"Okay then, come on lets go" Nick said as he grabbed his sister's hand and took off down the stairs as he practically dragged his sister down the stairs.

"Nicky, please…" Sara started then finished her sentence after her brother stopped, "…Slow down." Sara finished quietly.

"Hey there's Catherine," Nick said to his sister as they walked towards the park.

"Hey guys," Catherine called out to Nick and Sara.

"Hey Catherine," Both Nick and Sara said.

"So where is everyone?" Nick asked.

"They'll be here well they should be here soon." Catherine told them.

"Okay, well what do you want to do while we wait for the others?" Nick asked the girls.

Sara shrugged her shoulders and Catherine replied, "I don't know; why don't we play a game?"

"Hey there's Warrick and Greg," Nick said as he spotted them while they were thinking of something to do.

"Where," Catherine asked looking for the two boys.

"Over there by the basketball court." Nick said as he pointed at the basketball court.

"Oh, okay," Catherine said as she saw them then yelled them to get their attention, "Hey Warrick, hey Greg!"

"Hey you guys!" Warrick yelled back as they were approaching them.

"Where's Grissom at?" Catherine asked them.

"He said he might come out later, because he has to help his mom." Greg explained.

"So what are we gonna do?" Greg asked.

"Lets play some basketball, I brought my basketball just incase if we played or whatever." Warrick suggested.

"Why not," Nick asked.

"Hey wait a minute what about those who don't want to play?" Catherine asked.

"Well you can watch or do something else." Warrick suggested.

"Well fine." Catherine said as she turned to Sara, "Hey want to come over to my place and go swimming?"

"Ummm…I don't care, but I'll have to ask first." Sara told her.

tbc...

a/n: sry it took sooooooo long 4 me 2 post...i've been busy w/finals & my hectic life...ne way i'm not feeling the greatest i mite b going 2 the dr's this wkd 2 find out wuts wrong w/me cuz i havent been eating much the past wk soo ne way hope ya like...reviews r appreciated & those who do review get COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. authors note

hey every 1 im putting most of my stories on hold rite now...till after the holidays & im also trying 2 come up w/more ideas 4 the next chp of all my stories (written by me w/the help of my sister) ne ways ummm...if u guys have ne ideas of wut i should put 4 the next chp pleaze let me no ideas r greatly appreciated...well got to go happy holidays every 1!!! )

luv sara


End file.
